In order to provide large displays, a large number of hundreds or thousands light emitting structures such as light emitting diodes are nowadays provided in a display matrix. In order to operate such a display, one or more driver circuits are usually provided to drive the light emitting structures. With an increasing number of light emitting structures, it becomes more and more demanding to interconnect the light emitting structures with the one or more driver circuits to provide a reliable operation of the display matrix.
In a conventional display matrix, the one or more driver circuits are arranged underneath the light emitting structures. But with an increase of the surface size of the display matrix (which may be up to or even larger than 240 mm2) based on a silicon substrate, such an arrangement nowadays leads to an insufficient yield. Furthermore, it becomes more and more difficult to test the one or more driver circuits.